


Beaux-Parents

by awayfromsight



Series: Études dans la vie [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Because No One Would Write It For Me, College AU, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayfromsight/pseuds/awayfromsight
Summary: “You need to calm down. It’s just dinner, we will be back home before you know. What’s the worst they could do?“





	Beaux-Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This technically works for the College AU Electric Couple prompt I guess?

“You need to calm down. It’s just dinner, we will be back home before you know. What’s the worst they could do?“ A reassuring hand came to rest on her thigh, the other one busy steering the large car up the seemingly endless driveway. It was meant to ground her but she immediately thought of it being used as leverage against them. Nevertheless, she clung on to it.

“I am calm, I merely wish this was over already and we could go home. And they could do more than you can imagine,“ Bedelia sighed for what must have been the twentieth time that day, staring out the window at the mansion that was growing larger and larger, “I’ve never introduced them to anyone for a reason.“ 

Hannibal parked near the double door entrance, turning to face her as the engine noise died down. The warm, adoring look in his eyes usually made her feel safe but with the close proximity to the house she grew up in and the almost tangible presence of her parents, her anxiety grew even more. 

“I didn’t realize I was so special to you, Mano mylimasis. I wonder if your family is aware of just how deeply you care for me,“ Hannibal could barely finish the sentence through his grin, dripping with smugness and sarcasm. His efforts to tease her and lighten the mood failed miserably, earning an icy glare and the release of his hand, which neither had realized she had still been holding on to. 

Reluctantly, she let him open her door and, walking a lot slower than usual, made her way towards the entrance, acutely aware of his footsteps next to hers and his gentle touch on the small of her back.  
Before they could reach the door it had swung open, revealing an elderly couple behind it. Both were tall, with greying hair, a reserved smile on their faces. The family resemblance was undeniable yet to Hannibal, the people in front of him lacked a certain glimmer in their eyes that was ever present with Bedelia. 

The kisses and hugs that were exchanged seemed formal and practised and Bedelia couldn’t stop herself reaching for his hand again as her mother critically examined her.

“Your hair could use a trim and that shade of lipstick makes you look pale but you seem… well,“ the familiar dominance in her mother’s voice had long ceased to make Bedelia cringe and cower, as had the French accent in it, but the unconcealed insults to her appearance had not lost their sting.  
Instead of indulging her with a reply, she chose to address the man next to her.  
“Hannibal these are my parents, Rudolph and Camille Du Maurier. Mother, Father… this is Hannibal Lecter.“

Both of them seemed apprehensive at the foreign nature of his name, their gazes raking up and down the man next to their daughter but seemingly failing to find fault. Hannibal offered his hand to them, bowing to kiss the back of her mother’s, his usual charm in full effect,“It is an honour to meet you both.“ 

The instant delight at his impeccable manners was impossible to miss. Camille beamed at the man standing next to her daughter, as did her husband. “Thank you very much, Hannibal. It’s a pleasure that Bedelia is finally introducing us to someone in her life.“ The latter could just about refrain from rolling her eyes.

He gave them a brilliant smile, usually reserved for respected superiors or wealthy hospital investors and it would have made Bedelia cringe if it hadn’t been so effective.  
They were ushered inside, and the prying questions about his person started when they had barely reached the large staircase in the foyer. The two elder Du Mauriers seemed impressed with every detail, from his heritage to his studies in medicine and surgery and his plans now that he had graduated. Bedelia inwardly sighed in relief when Hannibal thankfully declined a tour of the house from her father. “I think I can show him around fine, father. Thank you,“ and with a pull at his arm, Bedelia dragged Hannibal down a corridor leading to her old room, away from the gushing compliments and more questions from her parents. 

As she opened the door and stepped into the cream and white coloured tones of her childhood bedroom, she almost instinctively slammed the door behind her, a remnant of old teenage behaviours. 

“I apologize for them. I don’t even want to think about what they’d be like if they knew you were technically royalty.“ 

He smiled as he cradled her face in his hand, stroking his thumbs over her cheekbones and kissing her forehead.“I’ve seen much worse. It was uncalled for your mother to criticize you like that, though.“

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against him and letting the familiarity of his scent comfort her. If they could just stay here for the rest of the evening, it might not be that bad, she thought. But the worst was likely yet to come. “I’m just glad my sister isn’t here. A French boarding school is almost not far away enough.“  
They stayed in their embrace until a picture on her vanity caught his attention. It showed a young Bedelia, face bright with joy standing on a decorated stage, dressed in a light pink dress and pointe shoes, her blonde curls wrapped tight in a bun. Her parents were noticeably absent.

“So this is what you liked as a child?,“ he said, another teasing grin on his face and moving to sit down on the large bed covered in pillows in the middle of the room, picture frame in his hand,“I never would’ve taken you for one of those girls.“ 

She turned to him, fixing him with an apprehensive glare. “What is that supposed to mean?“

Her question was met with a shrug,“Nothing. I just never thought you were like the other rich girls I know. Ballet, the big house, a critical mother. It’s almost stereotypical.“ 

Bedelia crossed the room in a few short strides, snatching the picture from his hands and placing it back on the vanity, before dropping down on the plush duvet next to him.“I didn’t exactly choose any of this. No one in their right mind would choose to live here.“ 

“It could’ve been worse, you know. I certainly do.“ 

The sombre expression on his face made her annoyance disappear in a cloud of smoke. They had discussed his past and the fate of his family a few times, never at length, but she knew enough. Bedelia had seen the aftermath of it all in his nightmares.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I wasn’t thinking.“ 

She studied the side of his face before he turned and met her gaze. She thought it utterly astounding that even now, he looked so completely in love. 

“Don’t be, I understand that this wasn’t ideal. I just hope you like your current situation better?,“ he gave a slight nudge, eliciting a smile. His idea for her to move in to his apartment had come as a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. Hannibal had surprised her with a pair of keys barely 9 months into their relationship, offering a simple explanation.“We spend most nights here, anyway. And I would finally get to wake up next to you every morning without you rushing out the door in a hurry.“ 

She didn’t mean to accept immediately, wanting to take time to assess the situation, potentially make lists and compare outcomes, but the “Yes“ had left her lips before she could stop herself. 

“Of course I do. Which is why I cannot wait for this dinner to be over,“ she buried her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes. Soon enough, she felt his fingers combing through her immaculate curls and she could’ve fallen asleep with him right there when a knock at the door interrupted them.

The door swung open just when they moved apart, smoothing out hair and creases in clothing, revealing Mr. Du Maurier behind it.  
“Your mother said the chef will have dinner ready soon and sent me to retrieve you.“

Bedelia and Hannibal moved to stand, his hand finding its spot on her back again as they followed her father down the hallway and into the grand dining room. The table had been set with delicate flowers in the centre, reminding her of a wake. She hoped no one would be leaving in a body bag tonight. 

That hope disappeared when her mother started quizzing the pair about the nature of their relationship. Bedelia could barely contain herself, anger rising with each passing comment.

“Of course you met in a library, my dear. Bedelia could never get her nose out of those books of hers. Her sister much preferred to attend social events and parties when she was a teenager, but Bedelia remained locked up in her room.“ 

“It would’ve been hard for Eleanor to do that, mother. You have to be able to read to appreciate a book.“ This comment earned her a stern glare but she could have sworn her father had to stifle a laugh.

“You know, for a while, we thought Bedelia would never find someone. She was really lucky to meet a man who puts up with her and her little academic endeavours. She was always so… focused on other things. Her sister has the proper idea of what is important. Last I heard she was making plans to live with a French politician’s son. And she’s still very successful in school, mind you.“ The wine in her crystal glass swished around as she gestured, fixing Hannibal with another dazzling smile. 

“I wasn’t aware you could study to be a complicit housewife. Europe really has changed since I’ve been there last.“ Bedelia’s tone had become more sarcastic with each passing remark, her fork lazily stabbing around in her main course. Dessert could not come fast enough. 

Hannibal seemed undeterred, staying as charming as he could, “I can’t say I agree, I think it’s me who’s lucky. I’ve never met someone as brilliant as your daughter and I think it’s fair to say that she impresses me every day.“ He turned to wink at her,“I admire her resilience and her drive.“ A fond look passed between them and she would’ve kissed him if it hadn’t been for their audience.

Her father regarded them with a knowing look on his face, the corners of his mouth curved in a smile. “Of course, we couldn’t be prouder of her. She’s the first female Doctor we have in this family.“

Bedelia was about to thank her father, having always been closer to him than her mother, when she was interrupted.  
“We wouldn’t need a female Doctor either if she had just learned to keep her priorities straight. A woman of her status doesn’t need to attend medical school or get a degree. But she has been this stubborn since she was a child.“

“I think that’s enough, Camille. She has made her choice and she’s happy with it.“ 

Her husband’s comment was met with another heavy gulp of wine and a silence that was only disrupted when the plates were cleared and replaced with a slice of Mille-Feuille. 

The rest of the dinner conversation remained polite and superficial, mainly concerning her father and Hannibal’s shared passion for Italy and its architecture. Both Bedelia and her mother remained stone-faced, dissecting the cake or filling up wine glasses. 

Bedelia made no secret out of wanting to leave, rising quickly, as soon as the dessert plates were cleared away.  
“I think we should leave, Hannibal is probably as tired as I am. Thank you for dinner.“ 

No one at the table objected, wanting the tense atmosphere to be cleared as well. With a hug from her father and a short, reluctant kiss to her mother's cheek, she interlaced her fingers with Hannibal’s, leading him out the doors and back to the car. 

“If they ever invite us again, we’re going to say that we emigrated. You had to move back to Lithuania and I left with you because I’m never going through that again. I can’t believe the nerve of her!“ 

He smiled again, obviously amused at her outburst. Stopping in his tracks, he pulled her into his arms, her tension clearly visible and leaning close to her face,“I’m proud of you for lasting through the night. And I’m sure we can find a less drastic excuse for the next time. I promise you won’t have to do this again if you don’t want to.“ Sealing his vow with a kiss, Bedelia finally relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Thank you for defending me, Hannibal. And for not running away after this disaster.“ 

His lips curved as they met hers once again, only parting far enough to speak,“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, širdelė.“ 

“I should hope so. Who knows if I’m ever going to find someone else who’s going to put up with me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Since no one else would write this for me, I had to do it myself. Please, someone, do a better job than me.


End file.
